


kitchen talks at 3am

by poulettinator



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poulettinator/pseuds/poulettinator
Summary: “Aki,” Natsumi says slowly, more to herself than her girlfriend, “there’s a kid in your kitchen.”





	kitchen talks at 3am

**Author's Note:**

> its not great. but my english teacher liked it lol. and if i dont post the content i make we inazuma girls fans are just going to starve to death so.  
> also this is an au in which the fifth sector doesnt exist. trying to make it make sense gave me a lot of headaches so i just wrote it out of existence  
> tenma is probably ooc thats because i watched go like 2 or 3 years ago and didnt like it enough to rewatch it and write him properly

It’s the middle of the night when Natsumi wakes up. Aki is sleeping soundly, an arm draped over her waist. The room is lit by the soft moonlight and another light, harsher, coming from inside the apartment. From the kitchen.

She leaves the bed and Aki stirs. There’s light in the kitchen. It’s 3 in the morning and there’s light in the kitchen, and Natsumi is certain she turned it off when she went to bed last night. And so she goes investigating. And there’s a boy in the kitchen looking at her like a deer caught in headlights. They stand there for what feels like hours, staring at each other.

“Aki,” Natsumi says slowly, more to herself than her girlfriend, “there’s a kid in your kitchen.”

The boy starts to fidget nervously, and Natsumi sits at the counter, beckoning him closer.

“God, it’s 3 in the morning and there’s a kid in the kitchen,” she mutters before turning her attention back to him. “Who are you.”

“I’m, uh, Aki’s nephew. Matsukaze Tenma?” the boy says, like it’s obvious and Natsumi should know. “Are you my aunt’s,” a pause. “friend?” he asks.

Nephew. Aki never told her about a nephew? Alright, so he’s family, not a tiny burglar. Still doesn’t explain what he’s doing in her aunt’s kitchen at three in the morning. Just then, Aki enters the kitchen, eyes still closed and dragging her feet.

“Whutsgoinon,” she mumbles, and Natsumi smiles fondly at the sight for half a second.

“Aunt Aki, didn’t you tell your, er, friend that I’d be living here this year?” Tenma asks in a tiny voice.

There’s a long minute of silence, and Aki covers her face with her hands.

“Oh my god,” she groans, “I forgot.”

Tenma still looks confused and Aki looks so very tired, so Natsumi gets off her chair at the counter and goes to her girlfriend slowly sinking to the floor. She pushes back stray strands of hair and then takes her hands gently.

“You must be exhausted if you forgot to tell me about your nephew living with you,” she says, stroking the back of Aki’s hand with her thumb. “Do you want to tell me about it in the morning?”

“It’s fine, thank you.” Aki smiles, and invites Tenma to sit closer. “Tenma, my nephew. Natsumi, my girlfriend.”

Tenma gasps and grins and Natsumi catches a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

“Aki’s told me so much about you,” he starts, excited and a lot more at ease now that Aki’s there. “She’s always telling me stories about her amazing girlfriend. Is it true you hit her in the face with a soccer ball?”

“Tenma!”

“That was one time, and I’ve never been good at soccer so it was bound to happen,” Natsumi huffs, her cheeks reddening. “And anyway, I still don’t know why your nephew’s here, Aki.”

“I’m so sorry about that,” Aki starts, and Natsumi opens her mouth to tell her it’s ok, she’s tired, but her girlfriend continues talking. “Tenma really wanted to go to Raimon in middle school, but my sister lives in Okinawa, so I invited him here. I really didn’t think much about it, and I should have told you earlier-”

“It’s ok, dear,” Natsumi cuts in. “So, Tenma, why do you want to go to Raimon so much?” She sighs, but a smile makes its way on her face. “It’s because of Endou, isn’t it.”

“Well, I sure do admire Mr. Endou,” Tenma says, excited and unable to keep the grin off his face, “but he’s actually not the reason I wanted to go to school here!” And before Natsumi can say anything, Tenma starts to tell his story. “When I was little, Mr. Gouenji saved me! With soccer! There were these planks falling on me but Mr. Gouenji shot a soccer ball at them to save me! Oh, I took the ball here with me, I kept it of course, and it’s kind of my good luck charm now? Well, it’s old and kind of dirty, but it means so much, and I could show it to you if you want!”

Tenma is vibrating with happiness and there’s stars in his eyes and it might be three in the morning, but Natsumi can’t find it in her to refuse. “Well, I really want to see that ball now,” she says softly, and from the corner of her eye she sees Aki discreetly trying to cover a large smile. Tenma runs out of the kitchen, and Aki immediately pounces on her girlfriend.

“Natsumi, I could kiss you right now,” she says, smile huge and eyes glistening, “it means so much to me that you’re getting along with him.”

“We’re dating, Aki, you can kiss me anytime,” Natsumi reminds her softly. It’s three in the morning and they’re sitting on the floor of Aki’s kitchen, and Aki is looking at her like she’s her whole world, and Natsumi gets slowly closer, and Aki closes her eyes, and-

“Let’s get married,” Natsumi whispers against her lips.

Aki lets her head fall against her girlfriend’s chest and laughs a little breathlessly. When Tenma comes back in the kitchen, Natsumi and his aunt are lost in each other’s eyes. Better not break such a moment. The ball can wait, he thinks, leaving the kitchen without a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> well that ended quite abruptly . thats because i wrote most of it in january and then came back to it in april and rushed to finish it because i didnt wanna write a whole new thing for an assignment . lol  
> anyway hope u liked it . it aint much but its honest work


End file.
